


О, Рождественская Ель

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Накануне Рождества Дин любуется нарядной елкой, которой у него никогда не будет. Маленький Дин? Взрослый Дин? Вам решать…
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 3





	О, Рождественская Ель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723717) by Dizzo. 



_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Дин замер как вкопанный на заснеженном тротуаре и, повернувшись, вгляделся в окно магазина.

Прижав ладони и нос к стеклянной витрине, приоткрыв от удивления рот, он смотрел на прекрасную рождественскую ель, стоявшую перед ним. Трудно было не моргать, глядя на бесчисленные мерцающие огоньки, сиявшие перед его распахнутыми зелеными глазами.

Искренняя радость от созерцания искрящегося обилия золотых и серебряных украшений боролась в нем с глубоким сожалением, что такого не будет у него никогда.

Но все же он мог смотреть.

Этого никто не мог у него отнять.


End file.
